1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding-cutting device, and more particularly to a mechanism for suppressing grinding-cutting vibration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the workpiece always vibrates when it is machined by the cutting mechanism, so that the machining precision of the workpiece will be influenced. Recently, in order to avoid such vibration, sensors are used to measure the vibration range caused during the cutting operation, as shown in FIG. 1, the rotation speed of the principle shaft of the cutting mechanism can be adjusted by the signal feedback or can be manually adjusted, so as to achieve the objective of suppressing the vibration of the workpiece. However, if the rotation speed of the principal shaft of the cutting mechanism is frequently adjusted, the surface roughness of the workpiece and the precision of the machined workpiece cannot be assured, particularly for the grinding machine, which especially stresses the machining parameters and environment.
The clamp method of the cylindrical grinding machine is to use two support tips to support the workpiece. Due to the natural fall of the workpiece under the action of the gravity, a central support is usually used to support the workpiece. As shown in FIGS. 2-3, a conventional central support 10 is a follow rest with two or three heads to clamp and position the workpiece. The follow rest can be adjusted, when the follow rest is adjusted to the optimal support position relative to the workpiece, the follow rest will be locked. At this moment, the follow rest contacts the workpiece in rigidity-to-rigidity manner. Due to the imperfect round of the workpiece, the workpiece itself will rotate during the grinding operation. When the workpiece rotates, it will produce sliding friction relative to the follow rest, so that the follow rest cannot restrict the workpiece completely, and the workpiece will vibrate, thus causing the poor quality of the machined workpiece.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.